Handbags and Handcuffs
by skywise012000
Summary: Alex makes a mistake and has to be retrained in the correct procedure for restraint and arrest of a suspect Gene/Alex
1. Chapter 1

Title :

Title : Handbags and Handcuffs

Pairing : Gene/Alex

Rating : Brown Cortina for the smut in Chapter 2

Disclaimer : LoM/A2A are not mine, a fact about which I weep every night. They all belong to Kudos/BBC

Spoilers : None that I can think of.

Warning : There is a touch, just a tiny hint, of non-con but nothing that isn't resolved happily.

Summary : Alex makes a mistake and needs retraining in how to restrain a suspect.

A/N : For Blue-Jackal who set this challenge – taking shameful advantage of a drunk person!

--o0o--

"DRAKE!!

Gene's roar rolled like thunder through the abandoned warehouse.

Alex knelt, panting with pain, one hand covering her chest where her erstwhile suspect, Michael Ayres, had dug his elbow in whilst making good his escape. She hung her head, wheezing slightly as she breathed through the pain, handcuffs dangling loosely from one hand listening to the thump of Gene's boots as he galloped towards the spot where she stood.

"What the fuck happened?" Gene demanded as he loomed over her. "Where's the collar?" He continued as she gazed numbly up at him.

She mumbled something under her breath, too embarrassed to say it out loud.

"What? Speak up woman!"

Alex sagged even lower, if that were possible. He was going to make her say it out loud then, humiliate her in front of the rest of the team.

"I lost him, Guv." She muttered sullenly.

"Lost him? How the fuck could you lose him? He were only a little nipper of a bloke!"

Alex tried to explain. She told Gene how she'd had the suspect down and was attempting to handcuff him when he'd suddenly reared backwards, elbowing her in the chest and throwing her off him.

Gene's eyes narrowed and he scowled down at her.

"You dozy plonk!" He began, "Can't even cuff a nonce properly! Bloody women, you're all bloody useless when it comes down to it. By rights none of you should be out on the streets wi' us if you can't make a nice clean take. Bloody liability you are . . . ."

Gene's lecture continued all the way back to the car. Alex trotted alongside him, trying to keep pace with his long strides and to look suitably humble whenever he glanced at her though she ached to punch his smug, arrogant face. Alright, so she'd messed up – big time – but she wasn't a schoolgirl, didn't need to be verbally spanked quite so publicly. Whilst she brooded her chest ached every time she breathed, driving her even deeper into her blue funk.

Gene eventually ran out of steam and, opening the car door for her, gestured with his head.

"Alright. In yer get."

Alex folded herself into the front seat, wincing as she did so.

"What's up." He looked concerned.

"Nothing," she replied. "It's OK."

"No it bloody well isn't." Gene looked as if he were going to explode again. "I asked you a question and I bloody well expect a reply. What. Is. Wrong?"

Alex sighed. "If you must know, he caught me with his elbow when he pushed me off him. Caught me right in the chest."

Gene winced in sympathy.

"Elbow in the pillow eh? Nasty. Want me to take a look for you?" He added hopefully.

Alex drew her jacket around her. "No thanks." She retorted. "I'm fine."

Gene shrugged. "Suit yerself – was only trying to 'elp."

With that he thankfully turned his attention back to the road and they drove back into town in silence.

Pulling up outside Luigi's, Gene turned and studied Alex's face, noting the tired lines and the pain.

"Go and 'ave a lie down." He instructed gruffly. "Put some ice on yer . . . . yer . . . ." Unable to think of a polite word he gestured vaguely in the direction of her chest, his gaze falling to her cleavage and then sliding quickly away.

Alex choked back a giggle.

"Gene Hunt! Are you embarrassed?"

His eyes snapped back to hers but he said nothing.

"You can say it, you know." She taunted him. "It's called a breast."

Gene's cheeks flushed pink as Alex gurgled with mirth.

"And it's topped by a nipple." She added mercilessly.

The pink tinge spread to Gene's ears and he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Revving the engine to try and hide his discomfort, Gene turned back to Alex.

"I meant it you know." He said. "You need to get a refresher in restraint and arrest techniques. You're a liability out there at the moment."

Alex sniffed disdainfully. "He got lucky, that's all." She said. "I think you'll find I can hold my own in most situations."

"Is that so?" Gene looked at her from under his impossibly long eyelashes. "I don't think I believe you, Bols. What if the bloke 'gets lucky' next time?"

"The next time a man 'gets lucky' with me, Gene, I'll be sure and let you know." Alex threw her parting shot over her shoulder as she began to make her way down the steps to the restaurant.

Gene watched her pert bottom sashay down the stairs. "Oh, I don't think I'll need you to tell me, Bolly." He muttered to himself and drove off, whistling tunelessly between his teeth as a plan hatched itself in his mind.

--o0o--

For the next fortnight, nothing more was said on the matter. The routine of life in CID continued. Shaz, after a lot of persuading, got Alex to show her the bruise on her chest and reported solemnly to Chris on the many interesting colours of Alex's skin. Gene overheard but said nothing, merely watching Alex through the windows of his office and noting with satisfaction that each day she moved less carefully as her bruises healed.

No-one said anything to Alex about her gaffe, not even Ray when he triumphantly marched Ayres into the cells a week later with a cheerful "Got the bastard, Ma'am." And if Viv later noticed a very large, very painful looking bruise suddenly appearing on the suspect's chest just after DCI Hunt and DS Carling had been questioning him, well, nothing was noted in the custody record because it must have happened prior to his arrest - mustn't it?

All in all, Alex was feeling good about life as she stood at her door on Friday night, fishing for her keys in her handbag.

Her head was buzzing pleasantly after putting away a couple of bottles of wine with the boys and girl and, when Gene had announced he was leaving, she took his advice for once and made her way upstairs – alone – to go to bed.

Finally snagging her keys, she hummed softly to herself as she opened the door and stepped inside. Her hand reached out for the light switch but, before it got there, her arm was taken in a vice-like grip. Before she could cry out, her body was spun and she was pressed face first up against the door, her arm twisted up painfully behind her back.

Panic swept over her and she tried to lash out backwards with her free arm, which was caught and held easily. A large, warm body pressed up against her back, holding her firmly to the door while her arms were pulled together behind her back. There was a chinking sound and a cold, metal bracelet snapped around her wrists.

"Please," she whimpered, "please don't hurt me."

Hot breath panted across the back of her neck as a familiar voice growled in her ear.

"I won't. Not unless you ask me _very_ nicely, Bolly."

The lights flared on and she was spun around to find herself gazing straight in the amused blue eyes of Gene Hunt.

--o0o--

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**A/N : **This started off as a one shot PWP, turned into a two shot and has now expanded to a three shot – who knows where it will end?

--o0o--

"And that, DI Drake," Gene grinned, "is the correct way to restrain a suspect."

Alex gaped at him for a full two seconds before the terror and adrenaline coursing through her transmuted into pure, white-hot rage.

Gene saw the emotions flickering across her face and prudently stepped away from her just as her booted foot stabbed towards his ankle.

"Get these fucking things off me NOW!" She screeched.

Gene just backed away further, that infuriating smile still on his lips.

"But I thought you could deal with any situation, Inspector." He teased. "Go on then, show me how you'll get out of this one." He continued, settling himself comfortably on the sofa.

He watched interestedly as she struggle to free her hands, hissing obscenities at him through clenched teeth. Realising that there was no way she could get out of the cuffs herself, Alex ground her teeth in frustration, her brain working overtime as she tried to think through this absurd situation.

Shouting wouldn't help, she knew that. The more she screamed, the more he'd laugh – bastard! Maybe a direct plea would work . . .

She stopped struggling and looked at him watching her through half-closed eyes, waiting for her next move.

Tossing her hair out of her eyes, Alex walked towards the sofa and dropped to her knees in front of him, grateful for the thick carpeting. She looked up into his face, seeing the laughter in his eyes together with a hint, just a hint, of something else.

There, she thought, there it was. That was the key to her freedom.

Keeping her eyes locked on his, Alex leant forward, careful not to overbalance, and rested her cheek on his knee.

"Please, Gene." She begged. "Please let me go. I hate being tied up. It scares me. Please?"

She rubbed her face against his knee and a muscle twitched in his face.

"Pathetic, Bolly. That wouldn't work on a villain and it sure as shit won't work on me." He growled.

Not to be deterred, Alex turned her head slightly so that her warm breath blew across the thin material of his trousers, warming his leg. She felt a muscle jump in his thigh as he cleared his throat uncomfortably but made no other move, just gazing down at her with a quizzical expression.

"Please?"

"No."

Time to bring out the big guns then.

Alex placed an open-mouthed kiss against his leg, allowing her tongue to leave a damp spot on the linen. She slowly worked her way up his thigh, noting with satisfaction that although Gene Hunt might be in command of many things, one thing he couldn't control at the moment was his body.

Gene sat and watched with awe as one of his favourite fantasies came to life. Alex Drake was on her knees in front of him, bound, helpless and heading for his cock.

He wondered how far she was going to take this before giving in and screaming at him to let her go but eventually decided to just enjoy the view while it lasted and let her play out her game.

Alex was wondering much the same thing. Surely he would stop her soon, she thought, before this all went too far. He knew that this was just an act.

Only, suddenly, it didn't feel like a game anymore. Alex felt her own body begin to respond to what she was doing to Gene. Her stomach tightened with each kiss she placed against his leg, his arousal becoming more evident the closer she got.

The silence deepened and they both felt the atmosphere change. This was now deadly serious.

Alex raised her head slightly to look up into his face. Gene's eyes were closed, his breaths coming shallowly as he allowed himself to fall fully into his fantasy.

Realising that her movements had stopped, his eyes flew open. Blue eyes gazed deeply into brown as Alex grasped the tag of his zip between her teeth, her expression daring him to allow her to continue. Gene silently accepted her challenge and the sound of his zip being lowered sounded shockingly loud in the silence of the room.

Alex released the tag and sat back on her heels, her head cocked to one side.

"Please?"

But this time she wasn't exactly sure what she was begging for – her freedom or release of another kind entirely.

"No."

Gene's voice was low and husky and Alex shivered as it washed over her, the very sound of his voice causing her nipples to harden and ache for him.

Gene watched Alex through slitted eyes, waiting for her to make the next move. Even though she was bound, the power was all hers, to back off ('Please God, No') or to carry on (Yes! Yes! Yes!). His breath caught in his through and his hips gave an involuntary twitch as his overwrought imagination showed him images of Alex with her lips wrapped around his flesh, sucking and nipping. A quiet moan forced its way through his lips at the visions dancing in front of his eyes.

Alex allowed her gaze to wander over his body and up to his face where his naked desire for her was only too apparent. A faint sheen of sweat sparkled on his brow, dampening the blonde lock that fell across his eyes and his lips were slightly parted as he panted softly. He looked abandoned and delicious.

Alex couldn't stop her body reacting to his and she felt the sweet ache begin to spread through her, her own arousal pooling between her thighs.

"Gene," she whispered and he had to force his eyes open to look at her. She ran her tongue over her suddenly dry lips and he fought back a moan at the sight of the wet, pink tip caressing her lips.

"Please?"

"God, yes!" He groaned, reaching for her, pulling her head towards him with one hand whilst the other fumbled at the button of his trousers.

Alex mewed with pleasure as his cock sprang free, delighting in the sight of him and in the firm but gentle pressure of his hand on her head, guiding her towards his straining erection. Alex gave herself up to his pleasure, her lips parting to allow the head of his cock into her mouth, hearing him gasp "Jesus, Alex!" His hand held her head still as he fought for control but she was having none of it.

Her tongue flickered over the taut flesh, running around the ridge and lapping at the sensitive spot at the top of his shaft. Gene's fingers clenched in her hair as a steady stream of encouragement and obscenity fell from his lips.

Alex bent further to take more of him in, humming softly as she gently dragged her teeth over his flesh, and Gene was crying out; trembling and begging her to do it again, that thing she just did that felt so good, so good, so fucking unbelievable.

So Alex did it again, and again, until his fingers were twined so tightly in her hair it was painful and his hips were bucking helplessly up towards her as she goaded him towards orgasm.

At the last possible moment, Gene pulled her head away from him, pulling back on her hair until she was gazing up at him, her eyes glazed with lust and her lips red and swollen from teasing his flesh. Gene swallowed heavily at the sight of her and managed to rasp :

"No, not like this, Alex. It shouldn't be like this"

Alex undulated her body towards him, wrenching at her wrists.

"I need to touch you, Gene. Please. Let me touch you."

Growling deep in his chest, Gene pulled the keys to the cuffs from his shirt pocket and reached behind Alex, freeing her at last, the cuffs dropping unheeded to the floor as he attacked her neck, intent on kissing as much of her as humanly possible. Alex purred her thanks and, as Gene leant forward, she reached out to run her hands over his broad shoulders, feeling the muscles flex and bunch under her touch. Quickly she pushed his shirt back off his shoulders and down his arms. He reached back to help her when he suddenly felt the metal of the cuffs, still warm from Alex's body, close around his wrists.

Shocked, he reared back to see her smirking at him.

"And that, DCI Hunt, is how I would get out of that particular situation." She said.

Gene's face was full of betrayal and hurt as she continued softly.

"Now, do you want to show me how _you_ would do it?"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Somewhat to Alex's surprise, Gene didn't answer her or struggle against his bonds.

Instead he sat quietly, laying back against the cushion and making himself as comfortable as he could be with his arms cuffed behind his back.

She raked her eyes over his body. With his shirt half off and trousers undone and his hair mussed and damp with sweat; he looked totally dishevelled and utterly edible. Unable to resist, Alex swiped her tongue across his chest and up the side of his neck, desperate to touch him, to taste the salty musk of his skin. Gene turned his head to the side to allow her greater access, his eyes fluttering closed as she nipped his earlobe between her teeth.

Emboldened by his helplessness, she ran her hands over his chest, revelling in the slide of muscles under skin, intoxicated by the sounds of his breath as he started to pant slightly. Her hands ran down his torso and under the open waistband of his trousers, fingernails gently scratching across the soft skin of his belly.

Gene let out a quiet moan and she felt him start to respond to her, his flesh hardening, lengthening, reaching out to her as if begging for her touch.

Alex rose from her place on the floor, straddling his legs and letting her weight fall into his lap, sighing in relief as she felt him hard against her core. Reaching forward she tangled her hands in his hair and pulled his head towards her, diving down to capture his lips with her own. He growled deep in his throat when he felt her tongue probing at his lips, seeking access which was granted readily.

Alex moaned when, for the first time, she felt her tongue meet his. His lips moved softly against hers, his tongue dipping delicately into her mouth, exploring her. She responded with fervour, kissing him feverishly as she rocked her hips against him, blindly searching for the friction she needed to drive her senses even higher. Her head was spinning with exultation at the feel of him beneath her, swallowing his sighs as she kissed him.

Her hands roved over him, dancing over his skin, soothing, caressing and enflaming. He was her toy to play with and she took full advantage of her freedom. Reaching down she took his straining cock in her hand, running her thumb over the head and smiling into his mouth as she felt the droplets of liquid leaking from him. Her hand pumped him slowly and steadily. His breathing grew ragged and his face contorted as his whole body trembled under her touch.

Needing to feel his skin against hers, Alex dropped back off his lap, his groan of anguish at losing her vibrated through her, stoking the flames already flickering under her skin. His eyes burned into her as she quickly stripped her clothes off and virtually threw herself back on top of him, mewling as she felt his erection settle against her, moving easily against her damp flesh.

"_Christ, Alex!"_ The words were torn out of him at the sensation of her wet heat sliding against him. Alex hummed in response, lost in the sensory overload. She moved her hips faster against him, the head of his cock rubbing rhythmically against the tiny bundle of nerves between her legs. One hand rested on his chest, the other pinched at her nipple, needing the extra stimulation to crest the wave. Gene lay back and watched with awe as she moved above him, using him for her pleasure.

"_Gene . .Oh God . . Gene…"_ she breathed. Her hips moved frantically now as she reached for release and, suddenly, she was flying, riding the most intense orgasm she'd ever experienced, Gene's hoarse cry ringing in her ears as he came with her.

Alex fell forward, her head coming to rest on his chest, gasping for air and grateful for his sold warmth beneath her, buoying her up, his arms solid and reassuring around her as the aftershocks ran through her body, his hands soothing and calming as they stroked up and down her back.

She snapped out of her reverie, pulled her mouth away from his and reared back from him in shock. For the second time that evening she gaped at him, speechless, as he convulsed with laughter, blue eyes sparkling with mirth at her surprise.

"Got meself cuffed to a radiator once." He explained. "Hours we were stuck there, me 'n' Sam 'n' I ended up almost being shot. Promised meself it would never 'appen again so I taught meself to 'ow to undo 'em. Knew it would come in 'andy one day."

He howled with laughter again at Alex's chagrined expression.

"Come on, Bolly. You didn't really think you could cuff me with me own cuffs did yer?"

"Then, why . . . . .?"

"Why did I let yer play? Well, yer seemed to be enjoyin' yerself, 'aving a good time, an I didn' like to disturb yer." 'Sides," he paused and looked away for a moment, "I wanted to know how far yer'd go. If you were really just tryin' to get away or if . . . ." his voice trailed off and he cleared his throat. "I wanted to know if you wanted me." He said in a rush. "I've wanted yer, yer know. For so long, Alex. Couldn't tell if yer felt the same or not an' then tonight, when yeru started - you know - " he coughed again, "I didn't know if you was just playing me, so I waited until I was sure. So, Bolly, I'll ask you again - are you gonna punch me or kiss me?"

Alex looked into his hopeful face and pretended to consider the matter.

"You know Gene, I'm really not sure yet. Why don't we adjourn to the other room and discuss the matter further?"

Smiling, she levered herself up from the sofa and held out her hand to him, adding,

"Bring the cuffs with you – you never know when they might be useful."

Gene laughed again as he stood up and took her hand, allowing himself to be led into the bedroom, the cuffs dangling from his free hand.

_TBC_


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Gene stood in the bedroom doorway, watching Alex as she moved around the room, turning down the bedspread, fluffing the pillows and straightening the duvet. Nude as she was she still moved with the haughty elegance that entranced and enflamed him in equal measure. Finally she slid onto the bed and patted the mattress beside her.

"Care to join me Detective Chief Inspector Hunt?" She asked, humour sparkling in her brown eyes.

"Delighted to Inspector Drake." He answered, pulling off his few remaining clothes and prowling across the floor towards her. His piercing blue eyes raked up and down her body and a tide of possessiveness washed over him as he headed for his prey.

Alex watched him approach with a twist of excitement in her stomach. Her desire for him had not been slaked by her orgasm, only tempered, banked down but still smouldering, ready to burst into flames at his first touch. He'd been well named "The Manc Lion" she thought as the blonde, leonine head bent over her, his full lips capturing her mouth as he allowed his weight to sink down, forcing her onto her back.. Alex gave an involuntary whimper as she felt his naked body slide against hers, re-igniting her hunger for him. His tongue flicked at her lips, cajoling, demanding, and, unable to resist, she gave him what he wanted – what, she suddenly realised, was now his – her complete and unconditional surrender.

Gene growled in approval as her lips parted and his tongue darted in to plunder her mouth, savouring the taste of her, the sweetness of her breath making his head spin. The silky touch of her tongue skimming across his sent shivers down his spine, reawakening his need for her, the desire to possess her utterly.

Pushing himself upright, Gene sat across Alex's thighs, careful not to crush her with his weight. Alex's eyes were closed, her breathing coming fast and shallow. His hands trailed down the sides of her face, following the line of her neck and shoulders before swooping in to circle her breasts. She whimpered as he drew lazy spirals around the soft flesh, her nipples crinkling to hard peaks as he got steadily closer to them. Finally, his fingers reached the rigid points of flesh and he pinched hard. Alex's head slammed back into the pillows as her chest thrust up towards him, following the pull of his fingers. Her eyes half opened, the pupils dilated in pain/pleasure as he rolled her nipples between his fingertips before bending forwards to soothe them with his lips and tongue. He dipped from one to the other as Alex squirmed and panted beneath him, his by now almost painful erection rubbing against the soft skin of her stomach as she moved under him.

Alex clutched at his legs, desperate to touch him but unable to reach. He laughed throatily and moved further down her body, his hands running over her flesh leaving trails of fire in their wake.

Finally reaching his goal, he settled himself between her legs, his fingers swirled around her wet core, one calloused fingertip dragged across the delicate bundle of nerves causing a fresh surge of moisture to spill from her body. Alex murmured fretfully as he teased her, his fingers setting a slow, repetitive rhythm that was enough to drive her insane but not quite enough to push her over the edge. Her hips lifted towards him but he only slowed his movements, stoking the coals within her and taunting her with the promise of extasy.

"Gene, please . . .please. Oh God! You bastard! Make me come."

"My turn to play, Alex. Now, be a good girl, or do I have to get the cuffs out again?"

Alex's laugh was more than half sob, turning to a mewling whimper as she watched him bring his hand to his lips, licking them clean of her essence as if she were made of ambrosia

"Soon, baby." He crooned. "Trust me - it'll be good for you. For both of us."

Alex could only nod in response as he crawled back up her body, spreading his knees to kneel over her, his erection inches from her face. Hands holding her head up, he rolled his hips towards her in a silent plea. Licking her lips she took the head of his shaft in her mouth. He hummed his pleasure as he rocked gently towards her, luxuriating in the feel of her soft lips wrapped around his aching cock slowly taking more of him in as her tongue swirled around the head in a sinuous dance.

"Do it again, baby, that thing you did before." Gene found himself babbling. "Please, honey, do it again."

Alex obliged, running her teeth gently up his cock and he was lost.

"Fuck . . .Alex." Gene struggled to hold himself back, not to hurt her, choke her, but Alex's hands grabbed at his buttocks, encouraging him to thrust harder, go deeper. One delicate hand insinuated itself between his legs, running up the cleft of his arse from his balls and over the puckered entrance that no-one had ever touched before. Gene choked and his hips snapped forward uncontrollably. He felt his balls tightening up into his body and, determined this would end only one way, he pulled away from Alex's mouth, ignoring her huffs of displeasure.

"No." He was amazed he could still speak. "Need to be inside you."

"God, yes."

Fighting for control, he pulled and pushed at her until she was lying on her stomach, hips high in the air, offering him a perfect view of her pert bottom and her pussy, adorned with jewel-like drops of moisture that clung to her skin and trailed glistening down her thighs. Gritting his teeth and fighting for self-control he rocked her back against him until, at last, oh at last, he slid into her welcoming heat.

Sobbing with need, Alex pushed back against him, taking him deep inside her in one smooth movement. His hands latched onto her hips, fingers digging cruelly into her skin as he backed away and then thrust deeply once again. Alex reached underneath and held his balls in her hand, squeezing gently, and Gene lost control, slamming into her as she whimpered and mewled, her body shaking with the force of his thrusts. Her inner walls began to flutter, clamping down on him as she spiralled into orgasm, his name torn screaming from her lips.

Gene felt himself drawn helplessly along with her, the drawing feeling beginning in his fingers and toes, his entire being turned inside out and poured into Alex;s welcoming body as he gave himself up to blissful oblivion.

Holding Alex close, Gene rolled them until she was lying in his arms, snuggling down in his embrace and yawning hugely. Placing gentle kisses against her hair, he whispered, "Alex?"

"Mmmmf! What?"

"You still need to go on that course you know."

_fin_


End file.
